


I Will Survive

by EmperorSeramir



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint Isn't a Dick, Consequences, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam understands, Scott Isn't Dumb, Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers bashing, Steve Rogers is Not a Good Man, Wanda Isn't So Bad, steve rogers is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorSeramir/pseuds/EmperorSeramir
Summary: The news has been talking about getting the Rogue Avengers pardoned, but how does one genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist feel about the idea?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 427





	I Will Survive

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've wanted to write this fic for a while but couldn't really figure out a way to make it work. Initially I just wanted to see Tony sing about how he's completely done with the Rogues, but that didn't sit right with me, so I decided to add more than a little stuff to it.
> 
> Personally, I absolutely hate Rogers for what he did in Civil War and it pisses me off how he gets a happy ending at the end of Endgame, but Tony has to sacrifice himself for literally everyone. Tony doesn't get a happy ending, he doesn't even get to see Morgan grow up, go to school, make friends, or anything, he doesn't even get to spend more than a moment with Peter before he dies. It pisses me off.
> 
> But enough about that, this story is both for my own amusement and to show that Rogers is not a good man.

It’s been about a year since the “Civil War”, the Rogues still haven’t been found and no one knows where they might be. The revised Accords have been passed with the help of Tony Stark, but the people are still wondering what exactly happened during the Civil War. Of course, like most news stories there are those who spread rumors and theories over what happened or what the reason was, but the public doesn’t truly know. However, a small group of people in America are requesting for the Rogues to be pardoned, so the media has to do their jobs and report of the idea of pardoning the Rogues.

After a month of the news stations talking about getting them pardoned, the Rogues are sitting in the living room of T’challa’s palace watching TV. Clint is flipping through channels with boredom before Rogers spots something “Clint go back!” Clint goes to the previous channel they were on when they read at the bottom of the screen “Tony Stark Gives his Opinion on the Rogues Pardon!” Clint groans in annoyance “Great, Stark is going to make this all about him now.” Rogers replies hopefully “We don’t know that; he may actually try to get us pardoned.”

Sam comments thoughtfully “He certainly has the money and power to do so.” Natasha then adds “Yes, but he also has the power to prevent us from getting pardoned in the first place.” Wanda replies angrily “Sounds like something Stark would do.” Steve then says “Come on guys, let’s just see what happens.”

Despite most of them not wanting to watch Tony stroke his ego, they can’t deny that this may play a role in their future, so they watch before Tony makes his way up onstage. Tony is wearing a three-piece suit with what appears to be an Arc Reactor attached to his chest. The bags under his eyes seem to have disappeared in the years the Rogues have been gone and he seems healthier too. Steve smiles as he’s glad that Tony has been taking care of himself, but his comrades don’t share the sentiment.

Tony says with a smile “Glad to see everyone’s made it, now I know that there’s been talk about getting the Rogues pardoned here in America. Personally, I don’t agree with it.” Steve’s smile immediately falls into a disappointed frown before Clint comments “Told you it wouldn’t be anything good.”

Clint goes to change the channel but Natasha interrupts “Wait, if he’s against us being pardoned then we need to know what we’re up against.” Clint lowers his arm as he starts paying attention to what Tony is about to say.

Tony explains as he walks across the stage “I also know that there’ve been a few people who have been wondering what caused the ‘Civil War’ and what happened during it. If I’m being perfectly honest, it was a disaster. As I’m sure you’re aware War Machine had an accident during the fight, falling from a great height and though he survived he’s still paralyzed from the waist down.” Sam swallows thickly as guilt begins to settle in his stomach, after all he understands what it’s like to see your friend fall out of the sky and not know if he’ll survive.

Tony continues “That was one of the worst things to have happened during the ‘Civil War’,” Tony then turns to the reporters “but I’ve come to learn that context helps people understand other’s perspectives. However, I also know that there are those out there who will call me a liar, or claim that I’m making false accusations. So instead of simply telling you what happened, I’m going to show you all what happened.”

Natasha’s eyes go wide as they both think to themselves “Oh shit.” The others don’t think twice about it and chalk it up to Tony bullshitting the press.

Tony then says as he walks to the other side of the stage “Now, what caused the Civil War was the Accords. As you’re all aware, the Accords are meant to ensure the safety of the public and hold the Avengers accountable for their actions. It is also to help us delegate duties during battle, such as informing the police to evacuate the area, or have firefighters at the ready to put out fires or to assist in rescue alongside EMTs. Essentially, it gives the Avengers the opportunity to work alongside the people in order to better protect and serve them. Now, like most laws, it wasn’t perfect when it was first created, but the Avengers and I were given a draft of the Accords.”

Tony continues as he looks back at the crowd “I’ll be honest, I wasn’t one hundred percent on board with the Accords, but I knew that if we wanted to continue helping people then we needed to be held accountable for our actions which is what the Accords were made for. Granted, there were a few things that were a bit excessive, such as the punishments for if one of us were to be involved in an incident where there was a loss of life. However, it is better to work with the people than against them.”

Clint yells “What kind of bull shit is this?! The Accords were supposed to be a way for the government to control us!” Natasha counters “Actually Clint, Tony’s right.” Everyone looks at Natasha as she explains “The Accords were meant to protect the public and hold us accountable. Not only that, but Tony has made a few changes in the Accords between now and then to improve the relationship between the Avengers and the public.”

Sam asks curiously “How did you find all that out?” Natasha shrugs as she answers “It’s not exactly private knowledge, the UN has made the Accords public for the world to see just like any other law.” Wanda comments angrily “You’re just saying that because you agreed with Stark in the beginning.” Natasha counters “I never disagreed with Tony.” Natasha explains as she looks at Steve “I just knew what was at stake.”

The go back to watching the screen as Tony continues “The Avengers were roughly split down the middle when it came to the Accords, Black Widow, War Machine, Vision, and I were on the side of the Accords. Captain America, Falcon, and Scarlet Witch were against the Accords, because they believed that it was a way of controlling them. I remember Rogers saying ‘People have agendas and agendas change’, what I find funny about this is that this very same statement proves that the Accords are necessary. After all, the Avengers are people, and any one of our ‘agendas’ can change at a moment’s notice.”

Tony smiles as he says “Another thing that I find funny is that he referred to the UN as a government, rather than a collection of world representatives who have their countries’ best interest in mind. One example he used was ‘what if they tell us to go somewhere where we don’t need to go, or what if we need to go somewhere and they won’t let us.’ I honestly wondered if he believed that these representatives would just let their country and countrymen be destroyed, as if they wouldn’t want us to show up and help.” The audience laughs at the absurdity of what they’re hearing.

Steve glares at the screen “That’s not what I meant Tony.” However, Sam and Scott seem to pick up on what Tony was saying, though they’re still skeptical. Natasha, on the other hand, already knows that Tony is telling the truth and understands that she messed by betraying him.

Tony continues “Now, shortly thereafter, news of the Winter Soldier bombing Vienna came to light. For those of you who don’t know, the Winter Soldier” behind Tony a picture of Bucky Barnes appears “is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. He was abducted by Hydra and tortured to become their own personal super soldier weapon. Rogers, being Barnes best friend, went to go save him, which I understand completely.”

Tony explains “If Rhodey was ever in any sort of trouble, I’d be there to help him out no matter what it was. So, I understand why Rogers felt the need to go help his friend, but” Tony’s eyes harden “that does not excuse assaulting police officers who were just doing their jobs. The police were order to bring Barnes in for questioning, so aside from if Barnes decided to resist arrest, no threat was made against his life.”

Steve stands up as he yells angrily “That’s a lie! They were going to kill Bucky!” Sam interrupts “Sorry Steve, but an officer’s duty is to bring in the person in question if at all possible, they wouldn’t have just killed Barnes unless they had a reason.” Steve looks at Sam with betrayal.

However, before Steve gets a chance to argue Tony states “So, since Rogers felt the need to do things his way; the officers that were involved suffered grievous injuries and a few of them died.” Steve looks at the screen in shock “No, that can’t be right.” Scott then asks with wide eyes as he looks at Steve “You didn’t use your shield on them, did you?” Steve looks at Scott for a moment before he looks away guiltily before Scott says “Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to use that thing against regular police officers!?” Steve argues as he looks back at Scott “They were going to kill Bucky!” Scott counters “Were they?”

Before the argument could get any more heated Tony then says as a video plays behind him “Not only that, but apparently Rogers felt that it was necessary to go on a speed chase after Barnes and what is now known as the Black Panther. During this chase Rogers hijacked a police vehicle, Barnes assaulted a man and stole his bike, all before destroying a bridge resulting in civilian casualties. Immediately afterwards War Machine arrived on the scene to arrest those involved.”

It’s one thing to be there in the heat of the moment, it’s another hearing someone talk about it, but it’s completely different seeing it from a different perspective. Steve thinks to himself “Tony’s just making it up, there’s no way all of that happened.” However, Sam wonders why he didn’t try to stop Steve, why didn’t he try to get Steve to understand how things were going to work out.

Tony then explains “After they were arrested, I tried to get Rogers and the others to sign over with the Accords. Unfortunately, he still didn’t agree with them. Not too long after Barnes was scheduled to meet a psychiatrist that was supposed to get a better understanding of him and his triggers that would turn him into the Winter Soldier. However, come to find out the psychiatrist was killed and was then impersonated by a man named Helmut Zemo. Apparently, he managed to find out what Barnes’ triggers were and turned him into the Winter Soldier, temporarily.”

Tony continues as the screen changes to the airport “After that, my team and I cut Rogers and his team off at the Leipzig Airport. At this point there were only two options available, either my team and I take the Rogues in or the military would get a shoot to kill order. I tried to get them to understand that they were only making themselves look worse doing what they were doing. I told Rogers that I was trying to keep him from tearing the Avengers apart,” Tony shakes his head exasperatedly “and he had the audacity to say ‘you did that when you signed.’ As if I was the one making him do all of that!”

Tony takes a breath to calm himself down “Needless to say, negotiations fell through.” The screen behind Tony showed in a third person perspective both teams fighting against one another. Tony comments “It was a very difficult battle to say the least, especially when you’re fighting against people you once called friends and comrades.”

Natasha looks down in shame while the others watch disbelieving, on the screen Tony in the Iron Man suit cuts off Wanda’s and Clint’s escape. Shortly afterwards, Wanda starts throwing cars at Tony before two of them finally fall on him, this causes the audience to gasp in shock. Eventually Tony makes it out from under the cars before he goes to help Natasha and Rhodey.

The Rogues are then shown running for the hangar bay with a Quinjet inside, but are all cut off by Vision. As the two teams stand across from each other, it’s Rogers’ team who initiates the fight which doesn’t go unnoticed by the audience. From there it’s an all-out battle, it shows how Wanda had tossed Natasha into a metallic object which bends from her impact. Natasha rubs at the area as she recalls the pain she felt from that injury as well as the pain she continued to feel afterwards.

After that it shows Spiderman going toe to toe with Rogers and winning before Rogers manages to escape from him by using his webs to toss him aside. Then it shows Tony flying after Sam before Tony gets shot at by Clint, shortly afterwards Tony’s suit starts to malfunction. Tony explains “The one known as Ant-Man infiltrated my suit and essentially start pulling wires, causing my suit to malfunction.”

The next scene shows Spiderman and Rogers still fighting before Rogers decides to use his shield to drop a large metal object onto Spiderman who is barely able to hold it up. The audience gasp in shock over the ruthlessness of the attack before they see Rogers run off.

Not long after that the scene shows Ant Man appear out of nowhere around Rhodey, but this time he’s giant. Ant Man holds onto Rhodey’s leg before he throws him aside, at the same time Sam kicks Tony who was worried about his friend being hurt. Spiderman jumps in to help Rhodey regain control before Ant Man kicks a bus towards Black Panther before Vision intercepts it. Ant Man then tears off a wing of an airplane before swinging it at Tony who’s chasing after Sam. Though Tony manages to dodge it, the wing explodes as it hits the ground.

Tony then continues to fly at Sam who flies at Tony before Sam launches something from his back and hits Tony’s faceplate. After that Ant Man intercepts Black Panther who was chasing after Rogers and Barnes, Ant Man kicks at the crates Black Panther is standing on forcing him to dodge out of the way. Ant man reaches for Black Panther before Rhodey intercepts him by shooting at him with explosive rounds which doesn’t seem to phase him. However, Spiderman his riding along with Rhodey with a web attached to him, as Rhodey passes Ant Man Spiderman and Rhodey begin to attack Ant Man simultaneously.

It’s at the moment that everyone realizes just how true the phrase Civil War actually was. Natasha, Sam, and Scott all watch the screen with regret. Natasha regrets betraying Tony which hasn’t even been shown yet, Sam regrets not trying to get Steve to work with Tony, and Scott regrets ever joining Rogers since he hasn’t seen his daughter in so long and all the property damage he’s caused definitely costs a lot.

Eventually Rhodey tries to pursue Rogers and Barnes but is interrupted by Wanda who throws a car at him. Meanwhile, Vision and Spiderman continue fighting Ant Man, but Vision manages to spot Rogers and Barnes getting closer to the hangar bay and proceeds to destroy a tower to cut off their escape, but Wanda manages to hold it up with her powers long enough for them to make it before Rhodey uses a sonic blast to disrupt her.

While this is happening, Spiderman continues to swing around Ant Man with his webs before he starts tying up Ant Man’s legs. Tony and Rhodey then both punch Ant Man in the face knocking him over before he finally shrinks back down to normal size.

The screen then shows Natasha shooting her widow bites at the Black Panther while the Quinjet starts to take off. The audience realizes that Natasha had betrayed Tony’s team in order to let Rogers and Barnes get away. Rhodey chases after the Quinjet as it leaves the hangar, Tony starts flying alongside him as Sam flies behind them. Sam then starts shooting explosive rounds at Rhodey before Vision shoots a beam at Sam, but Sam dodges out of the way and hits Rhodey’s chest plate causing him to start falling from the sky.

Tony then turns around to see Rhodey falling and immediately starts flying to stop his descent, it also shows Sam flying down after Rhodey. The audience watches in horror as Rhodey continues to fall, but the screens turns black before the impact. Tony comments with a solemn expression “As you can see, what happened can’t really be put into words.”

Reporters start raising their hands before Tony says “There’s more to this, what we just watched was the political reason why I’m against the Rogues being pardoned. I understood at the end of that fight that Falcon was just dodging in order to not get hurt, and I don’t hold a grudge against him for that despite how angry I was at the time. I also don’t hold Vision responsible either, since he was only trying to assist Rhodey in stopping Falcon in the first place. However, I do hold a grudge against Rogers for causing all of that to go down as well as what you’re about to see next.”

Tony explains “After the battle at the airport I found out that Rogers and his team were after Helmut Zemo. Apparently, he was going to go to a secret Hydra bunker and activate five more Winter Soldiers to wreak havoc. After learning of this, I immediately head to Siberia in order to help Rogers in fighting off the soldiers and arresting Zemo. Unfortunately, it seems that Zemo’s plan was a little bit different than what we originally thought.”

The screen shows Tony in his suit flying down and walking into a Siberian bunker, Tony opens a steel door only to see Barnes with his gun at the ready and Rogers with his shield up. Tony shows that he’s not there to fight, the three of them begin making their way further into the bunker. They enter the area where the Winter Soldiers were being held, but all of them are dead with a single gun shot to their heads. Zemo then begins talking about how his plan was to bring the three of them to the Siberian bunker. Zemo explains that the reason why he did what he did was in order to get revenge against the Avengers by tearing them apart from the inside.

Tony walks off stage as Zemo on screen begins to play a video, on screen Tony watches the video and the audience soon realize that what they’re watching is the assassination of Howard and Maria Stark. The audience gasp in horror of the video and realize who it was that killed them, the Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes. However, what causes them to grit their teeth in righteous anger is when Tony onscreen asks if Rogers knew which he tries to deny, but Tony calls him out on it. Rogers then says that yes, he did know.

Everyone in the living room of the Wakandan palace look at Rogers in shock, even Wanda is horrified by the reveal. Wanda may have despised Tony for most of her life, but seeing his parents being murdered on screen allows her to sympathize with him at least a little. Rogers opens his mouth before he hears Natasha’s strained voice say “You promised me you’d tell him.” Rogers looks at Natasha to see a look of absolute fury on her face, no one, not even Clint has seen her this furious.

Rogers tries to explain “Nat, if I had told him then he wouldn’t have let us go on those missions.” Sam asks incredulously “Was that the reason why we went to all those Hydra bases, just to find Barnes?!” Rogers goes to argue but Wanda cuts him off “It’s true, isn’t it? That’s the only reason why you were so invested in those missions.” Rogers says “It wasn’t like that Wanda.”

Wanda looks at Rogers for a moment before her eyes begin to widen in realization “You used me.” Everyone looks at Wanda in confusion before she yells angrily “The only reason why you wanted to add me to the Avengers was because you figured that if the public could accept one former Hydra agent, why not another! You were even going to try to use me in order to fix Barnes, but when I told you that I didn’t have that much control over it, you decided to use me as a weapon!” Rogers argues as he takes a step towards her “No Wanda, it wasn’t like that!” Wanda yells as she steps back “Stop lying! I can see into your mind and I know what it is that you intended!”

Clint stands beside Wanda as he glares at Rogers “Back off Rogers.” Rogers asks as he looks at Clint “Clint, you can’t believe that I would do such a thing.” Clint replies “Right now, I don’t really know what to believe.” Scott then says as he is the only one still watching the TV “Holy shit.”

On screen Tony lashes out against Rogers before Barnes raises his gun and thus their fight breaks out. Tony fights against the two of them with righteous fury at finding out his parents’ deaths were kept secret from him by someone he once considered a friend. Tony chases after Barnes while Rogers tries to hold Tony off during the fight. As Barnes tries to make his escape through a giant hatch, Tony shoots a missile at the hinge in order to close his escape exit. Tony makes his ascent before he starts fighting against Barnes before dragging him back down into the bunker only to be intercepted by Rogers.

The three of them stand at another exit of the bunker, Rogers says with a shake of his head “This isn’t going to change what happened.” Tony replies angrily “I don’t care, he killed my mom.” After that Tony goes after Rogers as the two start a fist fight witch each other.

Wanda is particularly furious since she understands what Tony was feeling and hearing his words only angered her more. The Rogues currently feel no sympathy for Rogers for keeping Tony’s parents’ deaths a secret from him. Tony had every right to know what really happened to his parents and Rogers kept that from him. They can also understand Tony’s anger towards Barnes, while it wasn’t him consciously that killed Tony’s parents, it was his body that did it.

The fight continues with Tony on top of Rogers before Barnes jumps in and it becomes a two on one fight. The two start to overpower Tony before he shoots a repulsor blast at Rogers knocking him into a wall. Then it becomes a fight between Tony and Barnes, Tony shoots out an energy blast from his repulsor, but Barnes redirects it before punching Tony in the chest. Afterwards Barnes presses Tony into the wall as he tries to dig out the Arc Reactor in his chest plate. However, Tony shoots out an energy blast from his Arc Reactor completely destroy Barnes’ metal arm.

Tony then shoots a repulsor blast to knock Barnes out of the way before Rogers starts rushing towards him. Tony shoots an energy blast at Rogers’ shield trying to hold him off, but Rogers manages to pin Tony against the wall and starts wailing on him. As Rogers goes to attack with his shield, Tony catches the end of it before shooting it away with a repulsor blast. Tony the shoots Rogers with a repulsor blast before flying towards him to continue their fist fight. Eventually Tony is able to overpower Rogers and has him on the ground.

Rogers sits up as he looks at Tony as he says “He’s my friend.” Tony replies with betrayal in his voice “So was I.” Tony punches Rogers twice before tossing him to the side of the room. Tony says “Stay down, final warning.” Rogers gets back up to his feet before he takes a fighting stance “I can do this all day.”

What Rogers said would’ve been inspirational if it wasn’t for the context that it was in, he was the reason the Avengers split apart and he betrayed Tony’s trust and friendship. If Rogers had simply listened, if he had simply told the truth from the start, then the Avengers would still be together and Zemo’s plan would’ve been ruined before it began.

Onscreen Tony raises his repulsor as he charges it up before Barnes grabs a hold of his leg, Tony then kicks him which is enough of a distraction for Rogers to rush Tony, pick him up, and slam him on the ground. Rogers then gets on top of Tony before he starts hammering into his face plate with his fists. Eventually Rogers decides to start using his shield as he starts hitting Tony’s helmet with it.

Audience gasps in horror of the scene as it looks like Rogers is trying to decapitate Tony. Even the Rogues can’t believe what they’re watching. Rogers watches the screen as he asks himself “Did I really do that?”

As Tony’s face plate eventually breaks off Rogers raises his shield ready to deal the final blow, Tony raises his hands to stop him from decapitating him only for Rogers to break his Arc Reactor. Rogers slides off to the side as Tony is unable to move before he pries his shield from Tony’s chest. Rogers goes over to pick up Barnes before Tony says as he manages to turn over on his side “That shield doesn’t belong to you. You don’t deserve it; my father made that shield.” Rogers then drops the shield as he leaves Tony alone in a broken suit inside a Siberian bunker.

As the screen turns black Tony walks back onstage visible shaken, but still trying to hold it together. Tony says shakily “That’s…that’s why I still hold a grudge against Rogers. I thought of him as a comrade, as a friend, but clearly he didn’t feel the same.”

Tony breathes through his nose before he says trying to lighten the mood “Now then, I’m sure you all have your questions.” Reporters start raising their hands before Tony points at one, the reporter asks “You said that you hold a grudge against Steve Rogers, but what about Barnes?” Tony breathes out before he answers “At the time I was enraged, I saw the man who was responsible for my parents’ deaths and I wanted to make him pay for it.” Another reporter asks “During your fight, were you trying to kill Steve Rogers or Barnes?” Tony answers as he looks at the reporter “I was angry, but I didn’t want to kill them, I just…I wanted to hurt them.”

Another reporter comments “But from what we’ve seen, it seems like you were trying to kill them thought.” Tony replies calmly “Throughout that entire fight I could’ve used a laser, a missile, or even an overcharged blast to do lethal damage, but I didn’t. I cut off Barnes’ initial escape route and prevented Rogers from stopping me from pursuing Barnes.” More reporters ask questions as Tony answers them calmly and concisely.

Meanwhile the Rogues are all glaring at Rogers as he raises his hands “I can explain.” Sam asks furiously “How? How can you explain not only betraying Tony’s trust, but our trust as well? If you were lying to him, who’s to say that you haven’t lied to us?” Steve replies “I haven’t lied to you.”

Clint counters “Says the liar. At least we knew what we were getting into when it came to Stark, he never claimed to be an honest man, but he never lied to us.” Steve looks at Wanda as he says “Wanda, you have to believe me, he was trying to keep you locked up in the compound.” Wanda asks angrily “Locked up, or protected? If I recall correctly, it was only after helping you that I truly became imprisoned in a straight jacket and that damned collar around my throat.”

Steve argues “But I got you all out of there.” Scott counters “So you think that makes it all better?” Steve looks at Scott who looks pissed “I never really knew Stark; I only knew what the news said about him and what Hank told me. He told me never to trust a Stark, but I never thought that I shouldn’t have trusted Captain America.” Natasha adds “You didn’t just betray Tony, you betrayed all of us, we trusted you and look where you’ve brought us.”

Rogers argues as he backs away “Look, we’re safe, we’re in a Wakandan palace, no one will ever find us here!” Clint counters “What about my family Rogers?! I left them behind because of you!” Scott adds “Yeah!” Sam then says “Just because we’re safe doesn’t mean we’re home.” Wanda comments “How is this palace any different from the compound? At least there I was with Vision and had the ability to help others instead of making them afraid of me!”

On the TV a reporter asks “So Mr. Stark, what’s your final answer on pardoning the Rogues?” Everyone turns to look at the TV to see Tony finally calmed down and with a playful grin before he says “I’m actually glad you asked that question.”

The stage lights turn on as music starts to play in the background before Tony sings.

At first I was afraid, I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side

But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong

And I grew strong

And I learned how to get along

And so you're back

From outer space

I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face

I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key

If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

Tony points to the side as he looks at the audience.

Go on now, go, walk out the door

Just turn around now

'Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?

Do you think I'd crumble?

Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no, not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live

And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive

I will survive, hey, hey

The lights begin to change colors and change positions with the music.

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart

Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart

And I spent oh-so many nights just feeling sorry for myself

I used to cry

But now I hold my head up high and you see me

Somebody new

I'm not that chained-up little person and still in love with you

And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free

Well, now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's loving me

Go on now, go, walk out the door

Just turn around now

'Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?

Do you think I'd crumble?

Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no, not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live

And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive

I will survive

As the music fades several orange portals appear before people in different outfits begin walking through them. Although Tony isn’t surprised by it and they all line up beside him as though they’re all there for Tony.

Oh

Go on now, go, walk out the door

Just turn around now

'Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye

Do you think I'd crumble

Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no, not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live

And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive

I will survive

I will survive

As the song ends Tony announces “Meet the new faces of the Avengers!” The screen behind Tony shows the different heroes and their names, there’s the familiar ones such as War Machine and Vision plus Spiderman. Then there’s ones that haven’t been seen with the Avengers such as the Doctor Strange, The Wasp, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, the Fantastic Four, and the X-Men. Tony then says with a smile “This is my answer to the pardons.”


End file.
